Type 100
The Type 100 is a Japanese submachine gun. It is featured in Call of Duty: World at War, the Nintendo DS variant,'' Call of Duty: World at War (Nintendo DS), and in ''Call of Duty: Black Ops' 'Zombies. Call of Duty: World at War Campaign In the campaign for ''Call of Duty: World at War'', the Type 100 is a Japanese Submachine Gun found in the Pacific campaign. It has low recoil, moderate power, and abundant ammunition, and is a staple in the Japanese war machine. The Type 100 has a 30 round magazine and more abundant ammo compared to the Thompson, which has a smaller 20 round magazine and often runs out of ammo due to the rarity of dropped Thompsons. While the Thompson has more power, players usually tend to trade it for a Type 100 after ammunition has expired. The Type 100 can be used as back up for a long range rifle such as the Arisaka or M1 Garand and, like all submachine guns is highly effective at close range. Multiplayer In multiplayer, the Type 100 is fairly commonly-used weapon with well-rounded stats; It possesses a high rate of fire, low recoil, and decent damage at close range, along with a 30 round magazine. It excels with a Suppressor as well, as its high rate of fire and low recoil compensate for its lack of range. The Type 100 also has the highest damage output in the game (at close range), good hipfire accuracy, high mobility and a fairly quick reload, which makes it extremely powerful in close quarters, like all other Submachine Guns featured in the game. The Type 100 can kill with 3 shots at close range, but needs 4-5 at medium-long range without Stopping Power. With it, it kills with only 2 hits at close range and 3-4 at longer ranges. Unfortunately, its iron sights can be fairly hard to use, especially with muzzle flash while firing without a Suppressor (this not aided by the noticeable leftward slant the sights have). For this reason the Suppressor or Aperture Sight make tracking targets much easier while shooting. It should be noted that with Aperture Sight, the gun is not slanted. With a Box Magazine , the lines denoting how much ammo left does not stack; they simply stretch across the bottom of the screen. It is also important to note that the Type 100 and the Thompson have virtually the same range, rate of fire, recoil, and damage, although the Type 100 has noticeably lower penetration. Without the Box Magazine attachment, the Thompson reloads and reload-cancels faster, otherwise with the Box Magazine with the Type 100 is overall statistically superior to the Thompson. In terms of damage, the Type 100 does exactly the same as the Thompson, with less penetration, which makes it less suitable for shooting through walls/cover (although, this can be remedied with the Deep Impact perk). Attachments *Suppressor *Box Magazine Nazi Zombies The Type 100 is featured in the Nazi Zombies maps Shi No Numa and Der Riese, where it is available by buying it off of a wall or from the Mystery Box (being the only available Japanese weapon in Der Riese). It is an overall decent weapon, with similar statistics to the Thompson, with the main differences being magazine size and penetration capabilities. Because of the Type 100's high rate of fire, Double Tap Root Beer is not recommended. When upgraded in Der Riese, it becomes the 1001 Samurai. The 1001 Samurai possesses an increased 60 round magazine capacity, a maximum of 220 carried ammo, double its previous damage, and a slight increase in its firing rate. Again, it is very similar to the Gibs-o-Matic (the upgraded Thompson), however, the Gibs-o-Matic is seen as superior because it can penetrate multiple enemies (a feat the 1001 Samurai is incapable of performing). Speed Cola is also recommended when using the 1001 Samurai. image:Type_100_1.jpg|The Type 100. File:PaP_Type100.jpg|The 1001 Samurai. Call of Duty: World at War (Nintendo DS) The Type 100 is available in the Nintendo DS version of Call of Duty: World at War as one of the six obtainable SMGs in game, the others being the Thompson, Sten, PPSh-41, the Lanchester and the MP-40. Like all DS weapons, they bear similarities to their console/PC counterparts. Notable points include the general appearance of the gun, the 30 round magazine, same reload animation, and similar iron sights. Differences include a lower rate of fire, higher recoil, and higher minimum damage (single player only). Like in the console versions, the Type 100 has nearly the same stats as the Thompson, just with higher recoil. Campaign In single player, the Type 100 is only available in the American campaign missions, being the only obtainable Japanese submachine gun (and the only obtainable Japanese weapon at all). Due to the large abundance of this weapon, it is nearly impossible to run out of ammunition, an advantage which its rival, the Thompson, doesn't possess. Similar to the Thompson, the Type 100 is able to kill in a maximum of three shots at any range; two shots if both hit the enemy at chest level. The Type 100 also has high vertical recoil, which makes it difficult to use at range, though this can be easily countered by moving the stylus downwards when going full auto. Multiplayer In multiplayer, the Type 100 is only available if choosing the Imperial Army as their faction. Like most weapons in multiplayer, its damage is reduced, but not by a large amount, as it is capable of killing in four shots at any range, one shot more than the single player variant. Due to the moderate damage, high rate of fire (compared to other weapons in game), and manageable recoil, the Type 100 is one of the most powerful SMGs, just behind the PPSh-41. File:Type_100_DS.jpg|Type 100 on DS. File:Type_100_Iron_CoD_WaW_DS.jpg|The iron sights. Call of Duty: World at War: Final Fronts In ''Call of Duty: World at War: Final Fronts'', the Type 100 is similar to its Call of Duty: World at War ''cousin except its magazine has a more pronounced curvature to it. It also has a slightly slower firing rate than the Xbox 360, PS3 and Wii version, yet still fully automatic and has even less recoil. Call of Duty: Black Ops The Type 100 also makes an appearance in [[Call of Duty: Black Ops|''Call of Duty: Black Ops]] in the revised versions of Shi No Numa and Der Riese off the wall. The Type 100's appearance hasn't changed, as the stats are the same as in Call of Duty: World at War. The Type 100 can no longer be found in the Mystery Box, as it now only contains post-WWII weapons. Trivia ''Call of Duty: World at War'' * The Create-A-Class picture lacks a trigger guard and a trigger. * In the game, the maximum ammo capacity the player can hold for the weapon is 160. Since 160 is not divisible by 30, the last magazine will only be loaded with 10 rounds. * In the guide that comes with the game, one can barely see in the pictures Hold "use button" to pick up the Type 100 '''SMG', but in the actual game it just says ''Hold "use button" to pick up the Type 100. * The iron sights appear to slant slightly leftward. This is because the character holds the gun by the magazine, causing the gun to slant. * When aiming with the Aperture Sight, the iron sights are not slanted at all, even though it is still held by the magazine. * While the first person model is held by the magazine, the third person model is held by the receiver. *Inexperienced players will often be confused at first when looking at the Type 100's pickup icon, as the distinguishing characteristic of the gun is the side-fed magazine. This is not visible on the pickup icon. *In "Little Resistance," if using the give all console command (PC only) the player will be given a Type 100 with no firing sound. *It is the only Japanese submachine gun to appear in any of the Call of Duty games. *When using the Box Magazine attachment, there is no change in appearance on the Type 100. *It seems the Type 100 is the spiritual successor to the British Sten. ''Call of Duty: World at War (Nintendo DS)'' * The Type 100 is the only obtainable Japanese gun in the American campaign. * This is the only game that the Type 100 is held the "correct" way; steadying the gun by the forward receiver, instead of by the magazine, as seen in the console and PC versions. Sources ﻿http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Type_100_submachine_gun es:Tipo_100_(subfusil) ru:Type_100 Category:Submachine Guns Category:DS weapons Category:Automatic Weapons Category:Call of Duty: World at War weapons